1. Field
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate to novel adaptors for coupling with medicinal vials, and novel medicinal vials, to aid in the removal of contents from the vials and/or to aid in the injection of substances therein, while regulating pressure within such vials.
2. Description of Related Art
It is a common practice to store medicines or other medically related fluids in vials. In some instances, the medicines or fluids so stored are therapeutic if injected to the bloodstream, but harmful if inhaled or if contacted by exposed skin. Certain known systems for extracting potentially harmful medicines from vials suffer from various drawbacks.